


No Barbecue Tonight

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has his meat and booze....or...not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Barbecue Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written on March 9th, 2010.

  
[   
](http://s1013.photobucket.com/albums/af252/akimotochiaki/prompts/?action=view&current=4279755179_29c07bef28_large.jpg)   


 

„Kai has definitely forgotten, but Aoi is already here―that bastard brought only 2 bottles of wine, I am sure Uruha is happily tasting some of it now―besides Uruha stayed over last night and made a mess out of my kitchen, so I honestly hope you´ve brought that meat I asked you to because otherwise you guys just won´t get anything, and I better go ambush Kai since I am sure he has something; he always does. And you know what? You come in, but I am actually leaving.”

For once Ruki didn´t wear his sunglasses; surprisingly, it made no difference. For his eyes were as big as saucers anyway. The last thing he could hear after Reita had grabbed him by his empty hands and pulled him inside his house, and after he himself, grabbing his keys and a helmet, stepped out was low cursing and then a loud bang on the doors caused by Reita´s heavy boot.

“And don´t you fucking dare to let Keiji out of his cage.”

Since, because Reita can´t take booze, and there is no meat around, he can at least have his Kai, right?


End file.
